


Of Rings and Kisses

by aruinsanity



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruinsanity/pseuds/aruinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Jinhoon drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo gets suspicious when Seunghoon doesn't wear their couple rings.

"Why are you not wearing the rings I gave you?" Jinwoo suddenly asks out of the blue.

"I don't want to lose it." Seunghoon truthfully replies, he always loses the rings the stylists gives him and he doesn't want to risk wearing his couple ring with Jinwoo and losing it.

"Are you not wearing it so people won't assume you are taken?"

"What? How did you get into that conclusion hyung?" He looks at Jinwoo who was beside him on the living room couch watching a sappy romance movie on his laptop, "What are those movies feeding your brain?"

Jinwoo closes his laptop and sighs, leaning his head on Seunghoon's shoulder. "Just wear it on our next schedule, promise?"

"Promise." He says before kissing Jinwoo's temple.

 

 

 

Seunghoon doesn't wear the rings. They were in China to perform at a music award ceremony and Seunghoon was already dressed but there were still no rings in sight. Jinwoo doesn't talk to him no matter how many times Seunghoon tried talking him, he would just brush the younger off pretending to be busy with prepping himself for the ceremony later.

Seunghoon eventually corners him in the van on their way to the venue, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Jinwoo doesn't reply.

"Are you mad at me?" Seunghoon's voice was soft, almost as if he was whispering to him.

Jinwoo takes Seunghoon's hand and frowns at the younger, trying to send him the message that he was just sad because he wasn't wearing the rings.

And as if Seunghoon was reading his mind, "Is that why you are giving me the silent treatment?"

Seunghoon lets out a defeated sight, "That's because I wanted you to be the one to put it on my fingers, but you have been avoiding me all day." Seunghoon takes out two rings from his suit's pocket and gives it to Jinwoo, "Please do the honors."

Jinwoo trying his best to make a poker face, despite feeling all giddy inside, slips the first ring on Seunghoon's index finger. Jinwoo places a featherlight kiss on Seunghoon's ring finger before he slips the last ring on it making the younger blush from the action. Jinwoo smiles and interlocked their fingers together, "I love you Lee Seunghoon."

When Seunghoon leans down to kiss Jinwoo, he sees three sets of eyes judging them from the back, he smirks at the other members before pressing his and Jinwoo's lips together. Seunghoon hears multiple grunts from the members and teasingly deepens his kiss with Jinwoo more.

"We were just watching a romance drama but its suddenly porn now." Seunghoon hears Mino say, Taehyun and Seungyoon laughing at his remark.

They part after a while, he kisses Jinwoo on the forehead and whispers, "I love you too Kim Jinwoo." Jinwoo rests his head on Seunghoon's shoulder and smiles at the rings on their fingers that were still interlocked with each other.


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Jinwoo-hyung!

"Happy Birthday hyung," Seunghoon barges in Jinwoo's room carrying a cupcake and Haute following him by his feet, "my hyung is so old now."

"Seunghoon, we are just four months apart," Jinwoo smiles at the younger who sat on the edge of his bed, "and thank you."

"Don't forget to make a wish."

"I already have everything I want for my birthday in front of me." Jinwoo smiles at Seunghoon, removing a strand of hair on his forehead and his hand caressing down on Seunghoon's cheek and softly pulling him in for a kiss.

"You still have to blow the candle."

Seunghoon points at the small blue candle on the cupcake.

Jinwoo laughs, "Fine, fine."

"But wait, I'll make the wish instead, if you aren't going to wish." Seunghoon says.

"Oh?" Jinwoo beams, his interest was sparked. 

"I wish for my hyung to stay healthy, so he will live a long life and grow old with me." Seunghoo grins at Jinwoo, who was trying to hold back his tears before blowing the candles on the cake.

"Don't cry hyung." 

"Seunghoonie." Jinwoo cups Seunghoon's face with both of his hands, "I love you." Pulling Seunghoon in for a kiss, the cupcake ditched somewhere along the process. Seunghoon showering Jinwoo with light kisses from his forehead, nose, both of Jinwoo's cheeks and whispering I love you too before going back to kissing Jinwoo on his lips. Jinwoo deepens the kiss, pulling Seunghoon into the bed and just forgetting everything around them (even Haute who probably ran out of the bedroom already).

 

"Ehem."

The both of them look at where the coughing noise was coming from and saw the members watching them from the bedroom's door.

"We told you to distract Jinwoo-hyung for 15 minutes so we could prepare the cake and midnight meal," Seungyoon smirk, "I guess you had a different midnight meal in mind."

"We can't have Seunghoon-hyung, keep the birthday boy all for himself." Mino chuckles.

"Bunch of cockblockers." Seunghoon glares at them.

"Anyway..." Seungyoon smiles, "3..2..1.." he counts down quietly.

"Happy Birthday Jinwoo-hyung!" All four of them said, even Seunghoon beside him. Taehyun and Mino bringing in balloons and Seungyoon with a bigger cake, along with the scent of pizza going in the bedroom.

Gathering around Jinwoo's bed they let him blow the candles on the cake and Taehyun letting their pets in the bedroom with cute mini party hats.

"We love you Jinwoo-hyung." Seungyoon says and the four of them envelops Jinwoo in a warm group hug.

And this time, Jinwoo couldn't hold back his tears from falling. Thanking his members how they made his birthday, yet again, an unforgettable one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, sorry


	3. Cherry Blossom

  
_As the spring wind blows_   
_The scattering cherry blossom petals_   
_Spread out on this street_   
_As we walk together_   


 

 

 

My hands started to tremble as I felt his cold fingers interlocked with mine, under the cherry blossom we walk hand to hand.

“Seunghoon-ie, you have petals on your hair.” Jinwoo, the love of my life, said while he looked at me with his big deer eyes and smiled. I automatically lowered myself, for him to easily reach for the cherry blossom petal that fell on my hair.

I didn’t realize his face was so close to mine, I couldn’t help myself and leaned closer to kiss him. I felt him hold on to my shirt as I felt his soft lips brushed on my lips. I pulled him closer and deepen the kiss, we felt the spring breeze on our skins as we shared a kiss under the rose quartz colored petals of spring.

 

 

  
_I hold hands with you, whom I love_   
_As we walk together on this unknown street_   


 

* * *

 

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short Jinhoon drabble kind of inspired by their Kids of W photo and the song [Cherry Blossom Ending by Busker Busker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rb2S0dTn0GQ)


End file.
